


Entre les mains du destin

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [204]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brazzo buy players please, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protect Niko, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, like really before Kalle kills him with this shitty mercato, the man can't breathe let him be happy, worst summary ever sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Des fois, le silence est assourdissant et il craque...





	Entre les mains du destin

Entre les mains du destin

Niko inspira l’air de l’Autriche alors qu’il posait pied après quelques heures d’avion, la saison était enfin finie pour le Bayern alors il pouvait se reposer le temps d’un mois avant de se remettre au mercato. Salzburg était une chouette ville qu’il connaissait déjà bien, ça changeait légèrement de l’Allemagne et il s’y plaisait. Le vent était frais et les rayons du soleil tiède, un temps agréable en perspective qui l’accompagna jusqu’à chez lui, le seul endroit où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé sur la saison. Niko ouvrit la porte de sa maison, et puis plus rien. Pas de bruits de pas lui indiquant qu’on allait lui sauter dessus, pas de baiser pour son retour. Seulement l’obscurité, le froid et le silence, les ombres de sa vie tapies dans les recoins de sa maison. Pas d’amour, pas de réconfort. Il était seul, livré à lui-même de la pire des manières. Un mois entier à déprimer dans cet espace neutre et mort. Niko ferma la porte derrière lui pour se poser lourdement sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine d’allumer la lumière, c’était ainsi qu’il vivait depuis le divorce, en tant que simulacre de lui-même… Il tapa le numéro de Thomas avant de poser son téléphone contre son oreille, observant son reflet pathétique dans le miroir poussiéreux qui se tenait devant lui.

« Niko ? »

« Tu es libre ce soir, j’ai besoin de parler. »

« Tu viens ou c’est mon tour ? »

« Je viens. »

___________________________________________

Prendre deux fois l’avion dans la journée l’agaçait, mais s’il ne voulait pas rester à déprimer plus que d’habitude il devait rejoindre Tuchel à Paris. Niko laissa afficher un léger sourire sur ses lèvres alors que Thomas le prenait dans ses bras, au moins lui pouvait le comprendre ou au moins l’écouter. Il se retrouvait chez son ami, une bière à la main et le regard fixant éperdument le liquide, Thomas à côté de lui dans un réconfort mutuel, quelque part il l’enviait d’avoir été le premier choix du PSG, de ne pas avoir été considéré dès le début comme un remplaçant, une roue de secours qui se débrouillait bien avec son ancienne équipe…

« Niko, je pense encore que tu devrais en parler avec un spécialiste, tu pourrais être en dépression et je ne suis pas sûr d’être un très bon médecin… »

« Je sais, mais je crois que je me mens juste à moi-même en attendant que ça passe, c’est stupide… »

« Mais, je suis quand même fier de toi Niko. Revenir en une demi-saison, gagner le titre de Bundesliga et la Pokal, ce n’est pas rien, sans oublier la Supercup. Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, un peu de repos pour ton petit corps te ferait du bien, je te le jure. » Thomas posa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, Niko esquisca l’ombre d’un sourire en reprenant une gorgée

« Thomas, le pire je crois que c’est le fait que j’en ai conscience, je suis un abruti et je n’arrive pas à me convaincre que ça va…Tout à l’heure, quand je suis revenu chez moi, j’étais seul… Tellement seul… C’était horrible, presque un cauchemar mais c’était bien réel, il n’y avait rien, vraiment personne… Je me sentais si mal enfermé dans ma propre maison Thomas… »

« Je suis désolé Niko, j’aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose… »

« Ce n’est pas grave. Je me sens seul depuis un moment de toutes façons, depuis que j’ai divorcé avec Kristina. »

« Est-ce que tu voulais ce divorce Niko, réponds-moi honnêtement s’il te plaît… »

« Non, j’ai juste accepté parce que je ne voulais que son bien, je regrette tellement, je l’aime, non, je l’aimais… Je ne sais plus… Je suis perdu Thomas, j’essaye désespérément de comprendre mais je n’y arrive pas… »

« On va y arriver tous les deux, je te le promets ! »

« Non. Merci pour la boisson. »

Niko se leva en tapotant l’épaule de Tuchel, avant de partir, c’était trop tard pour lui de toutes façons. Il était foutu, seul le silence allait l’accompagner maintenant, peu importe les circonstances, champion d’Allemagne ou non, définitivement livré à lui-même. Il était à peine désolé pour son futur, il ferait de son mieux en essayant de ne pas réagir aux insultes comme il avait essayé de faire déjà cette saison. Niko s’arrêta quand une main entoura son poignet, le retenant sur place et l’empêchant d’atteindre son but. 

« Je vais t’aider, fais-moi confiance, peu importe ton regard sur toi-même ou celui des gens, l’important c’est que tu sois prêt à aller de l’avant, et moi je crois en toi Niko, je suis sûr que tu peux devenir encore plus une légende que tu ne l’es déjà ! Je suis là pour toi, et je ne t’abandonnerai jamais, je te le promets ! »

Thomas le prit dans ses bras à peine son exclamation terminée, Niko ferma les yeux sous le contact de sa main frottant doucement son dos et d’une autre caressant ses cheveux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Thomas espérait-il quelque chose de son comportement autodestructeur ? Il ne le savait vraiment pas… Niko était juste sûr que malgré lui des larmes échappaient à ses yeux, il était temps de guérir s’il le pouvait encore.

Fin


End file.
